


Give it a try

by hotshothero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshothero/pseuds/hotshothero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playboy!Iceland and Famous Boy!Hong Kong mixed with School AU because why not. These two are always fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it a try

Here he was again, leaning on one of the lockers and carefully looking around. Sometimes, Leon was asking himself why Emil was doing that. Did he have nothing to do or just search next target? Well, know knows. That boy sure was acting strange often. Somehow, it suited him. It was definitely catching the Asian’s eyes. Most of the time he would wonder how Emil's hair looked that good, not too messy, but still great. And his eyes.. Damn those eyes. They were just beautiful. Everyone from their class knew that. But, it looked like Emil wasn’t getting proud because of his look. Which was catching Leon’s curiousity most of the time.

While having hands in pockets and whistling with a happy tone, the Asian walked near the Icelander, making the other male leave a short chuckle. That made the brown-haired boy stop and turn his head to him, a bit confused.   
"What was that for?" asked without hesitating Leon.   
"Just thinking about how both of us are famous in this high school and still don’t keep contact." stated Emil while moving himself closer to the other with fast steps, that made the Asian boy go 'Wow' deep inside.  
"Yes, you sure are right. Maybe.." Woah there Leon, hold your words! You will just jump on inviting him on a little walk? That is too sudden!   
Without even noticing how Emil was playing a bit with his brown hair, Leon’s eyes opened a bit wide at this sudden touch. But, that wasn’t all. A light smirk formed on his lips after meeting Emil’s eyes.   
"What’s wrong, playboy?"  
"Nothing, just thinking should I invite the famous boy on a little date and test you."  
Well, that was quick.   
"Test me? Shouldn’t I test you?” questioned the Asian, stepping closer to Emil, each step moving the European closer to the lockers and finally hitting his back. That was interesting. Without even hesitating, Emil brought the other close to his chest by wrapping his cold hands around him, smirking back.   
"You should feel lucky, Leon. You caught my attention, after seeing so many beautiful girls here, in this building."  
"I am touched. And if you ask me, I feel pretty great now."  
"Know that."

Their lips met after few seconds of silence. Well, this kiss sure was full with passion and love. Their lips were just passing so nice, how some quiet sounds left both of their mouths.. Bites weren’t exeption. They sure got in the mood too fast. But, Emil wasn’t that easy to get. He broke the contact all of sudden, glanced for last time with his eager eyes at Leon while pushing a little paper in his jeans.   
"Nice kiss, I am impressed."

He walked away. Leon felt how his whole system was burning and finally notice the thing that was hanging from the collar. He took it and saw.. a number. So, he really got himself a date.. 

Finally, it was time to got back to the classroom. With his usual whistle, the brown-haired teenager entered it, moved to his desk and heard some giggles coming from the corner of the room. So, the news finally got to the girls.. That he had a kiss from the high school’s playboy.


End file.
